Dreaming Reality
by glassmenagerie
Summary: Dreams are only dreams. Nightmares are only nightmares. Right? Well what if our dreams - or worse - nightmares became reality? R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Dreaming Reality  
  
Prologue  
  
It is black at first. No sounds. No light. Just. black. A void. But that's how all dreams begin, right?  
  
Life is a struggle. We spend our lives trying to be healthy, educated, successful individuals. The goal of the 'average' human is to live a wonderful childhood, go to school, get good grades, grow into a handsome young man/woman, become successful, find a perfect spouse and have an average of 2.4 children. And somehow, throughout this little picturesque lifestyle, we're supposed to manage to remain healthy. We eat, and we sleep. Food is a necessity, of course, no doubt about it. Sleep? We need sleep to rest, to relax and let our body do its duty and fix itself up from the physical and mental stress of our daily lives. During sleep, we dream. We dream because.  
  
.. Why do we dream?  
  
It is recommended that we sleep up to 8 hours a day. Out of 24 hours a day, that takes away a third of the day. We spend one third of our lives sleeping. Sleep restores the energy supply that has been depleted during the day. Sleep is the time during which our body does its repair work; muscle tissue is rebuilt, and growth hormones are released. Sleep is also the chance for your body to restore mental energy. After all, we work our minds endlessly all day long, so the mind needs its time to rest. Makes sense, doesn't it? Then why is it that scientists have found that during a dream, a person's heart is palpitating quickly; their eyes are darting back and forth beneath their eyelids, and their brain metabolism is working in overdrive? Some people believe that dreaming is a type of clearing out process for our mind. Some researchers say that dreams help to organize and store psychological information absorbed during the day. Some say dreams are only images of what we have seen, and what we would like to see. Others say dreams are played out thoughts or troubles that are in our subconscious. Ancient peoples believed that dreams were messages sent to man by God to help guide them.  
  
Strange.  
  
Or is it?  
  
You lie down then shift restlessly until you find a comfortable position to rest in. Your head sinks into the pillow, your legs are bent in just the right angle, and your neck is all right and your arms aren't getting in the way of anything. You can sleep now. Your body begins to unwind, your weight feels light, and your muscles relax. Your eyes are closed to the movements around you, your mind closed to the sounds and scents of the world around you. Slowly, you drift off.  
  
Thoughts, pictures, sounds, feelings, scents of things you can't grasp flicker through your mind, and your eyes shift, trying to chase these pictures, make sense of them. A laugh, and sniffle, a smile, the rushing of a streetcar, a creak of a door closing, a distant cough, a sigh, a drawing, a palette of paints, a rainbow of colors, a faded green, a light grey, then.  
  
Black.  
  
No sounds.  
  
No light.  
  
Just. black.  
  
A void.  
  
Just a dream.  
  
. Just a dream.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Okay, so this is just the prologue of the story. I know that right now, you probably have no idea what the heck this story is about, O_o but you'll find out! The fact that it has to do with dreams is kind of obvious right now, I hope, so at least that part got through. Now, I have an idea of what this story is going to go like, what it's going to be about, but I don't have everything planned out quite yet. So, you're going to have to bear with me! This is the first story-like thing I've ever written, so I hope you take into consideration that I'm still a learner. ^^;; so. have mercy!  
  
Any comments on this would be very much appreciated, because Id like to know if this is in any way something people would like to read, or if it's something no one would read at all. so yeah! Please email any comments, questions, ideas or suggestions to me at hinnu_cookie@hotmail.com, or if you wanna leave a review, that would be great too. ^^ Just keep in mind, this is only the prologue, so everything will make more sense in the next chapter or so. Thank you!  
  
-Glassmenagerie 


	2. Revisiting Dreams

She shivered, her toes curling as her eyes chased the lights across her ceiling, the sounds of the passing streetcars fading as they always did, into the night. Her eyes fell closed tiredly, her head sinking back into the pillow while she tried to clear her mind. The muffled footsteps of her brother passed by her door, shutting the hallway lights off on his way into his bedroom. The creek of her mother's door echoed softly in the quiet house, leaving only the sounds of Grandpa's snores flowing softly down from the attic where he slept. She smiled, thankful that her chaotic day had finally come to an end, and that she was now able to rest. A soft smile covered her lips as she relaxed fully in her bed. She was a sight of soft beauty, her dark hair reflecting the glow of the moonlight that came through her window. Her slender fingers held the blanket under her chin, keeping her warm in the cool night. All was calm and quiet. And her fear crept in. Her eyes twitched and shifted rapidly under their lids, as her face twisted in fright. The sheet was clenched tightly in her grip, her knuckles turning white with the effort, before it was twisted into a cocoon around her body, quickly trapping her legs that struggled to kick it away. Her whole body quivered and shuddered as it slowly took over her body, making it still and stopping it's efforts to break free. The room fell eerily quiet while her body tensed and her lips fell open in a silent scream. Kagome's dreams had returned. AN: Just a tiny chappy before the actual story starts. -Glassmenagerie 


End file.
